


Stockholm Syndrome: A Very Important Lesson

by GhostFan77



Series: Lessons Learned [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Body Image, Chance Meetings, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Martin learns a much needed lesson on body positivity.





	Stockholm Syndrome: A Very Important Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from EthneDragon: Post Omega leaving Ghost. He sees pics and video of MCC's first gig and gets down on himself for gaining weight until he meets someone at the bar he went to to drown his sorrows, who shows him just how sexy the extra weight really is.
> 
> Takes place in mid-March 2018, right after MCC's London shows.

I’d been watching him from across the hotel bar for close to an hour, and my heart went out to him as his shoulders progressively slumped downward more and more as he scrolled through his phone. I’d lost count to the number of times he’d run his hands through his hair or down his face, and I was beyond curious as to what had this handsome stranger so distressed. I honestly wasn’t keen on the idea of approaching somebody in a bar I’d never been to and would likely never be in again, but he looked like he could use someone to talk to. And since he was alone and nobody else appeared to be paying any attention to him, I decided to take on the task myself. 

It was mid-March, and I was stuck in Stockholm for the night. My flight had been cancelled due to a massive snowstorm back home, and I opted to spend one more night in Sweden in lieu of flying into a different city and trying to make arrangements from there. I couldn’t help but think that that everything happens for a reason; sure, my flight might’ve been cancelled because of a shit-ton of snow, but in the greater scheme of things, maybe I was put on this path – in this city, in this bar – for a reason. There was only one way to find out. 

I signaled to the bartender and asked him to provide the handsome stranger with his next drink, courtesy of me, since his current beverage was running dangerously low. The bartender did as I asked, and after a short conversation with said bartender, he looked across the bar at me for the first time since he’d caught my eye, raising the drink in acknowledgment with a nod and something that resembled a smile. I could see that he was even more attractive than I’d anticipated despite the deep line of concern between his eyebrows, now that I had a full glimpse of his face. 

I responded with a nod of my own and an accompanying half-smile, adding a gesture signaling for him to join me. I watched as he hesitantly considered my unspoken invitation, ultimately deciding to take me up on it. He slid off his barstool, grabbed his overcoat and drink, and then made his way to my side of the bar. 

I casually glanced in his direction as he approached, not wanting to awkwardly watch him as he advanced toward me. I could see, however, as he came closer and closer, just how tall and solid he was. Dressed in a black t-shirt, tight black jeans, and a black leather jacket, he looked like he was in a competition to become the modern day “Man in Black”; the look definitely worked for him though. 

He put his overcoat on the back of the barstool next to me and his drink on the bar, and then he sidled up on the stool. We swiveled to face each other, our knees brushing due to the proximity of our seats, but neither of us seemed to mind. I held out my hand so we could make our introductions, and he offered his in return. His skin was soft yet slightly calloused in places, like he might be a guitarist or something; I had dated a guitarist several years ago, and the callus pattern of the man whose hand I currently held was similar to my ex’s. 

Since I was the one that invited him over, I decided to take the lead and be the first to speak. “Hi, I’m Dylan,” I said with a small smile. Even in the dimly-lit bar, I could see that he had blue eyes that were within a few shades of my own, and under different circumstances, I could’ve gotten lost in them. 

His eyes shyly met mine, and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly as he introduced himself. “I’m Martin. It’s nice to meet you, Dylan,” he responded, and I immediately picked up on his accent, thinking to myself that he must be from the area, or at least from somewhere in Scandinavia. Regardless, he had a pleasant-sounding voice I could never tire of listening to. 

My eyes crinkled at the corners in a smile of their own. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Martin.” 

We silently studied each other for a few moments. I took in his facial features: his intense eyebrows, his strong nose, the scar on the right side of his upper lip, the facial hair that had formed since the last time he had shaved; he gazed at me from head to toe and back, and I silently thanked myself for having the foresight to look decent today. As it was supposed to be a travel day for me, I had hoped to score an upgrade from coach to business or first-class, so I opted to dress on the nicer end of casual in a white top, dark-wash skinny jeans, a burgundy leather jacket, and heeled black boots. My make-up was done properly – including eyeliner, a rarity for me – and my hair was swept up in a loose bun; I felt like I was succeeding at this “adulting” thing today with how pulled together I looked.

Martin and I proceeded to make small talk for awhile. He explained that he was in Stockholm visiting friends, but had been in London a few days prior, and he was heading home to Linköping tomorrow. I shared that I’d been in Sweden on business and was supposed to fly home today, but that my flight had been cancelled due to snow back home, and the plan was now to spend the night in Stockholm and fly home tomorrow. And after I felt like we were comfortable enough with each other, I carefully approached my original reason for inviting him over. 

We still sat facing each other; his left elbow rested on the bar and his hand gripped his pint of beer, while his other hand rested on his right thigh. I reached out and put a hand on his unoccupied hand. “Martin, I don’t want to pry, but I couldn’t help but notice that you looked pretty distressed when you were sitting across the bar from me. Is everything okay…?” I was selective with my words, and spoke as gently as I could. 

He averted my gaze and chuckled nervously. “I was hoping nobody had noticed.” 

I shrugged slightly and ran my thumb across his fingers without moving the rest of my hand. “Yeah, sorry,” I began. “If you want someone to talk to, it’s sometimes easier with somebody you don’t know, and I’d be happy to listen.” 

Martin’s eyes met mine again, and I could tell he was weighing his options. "Well, it’s – uh…it might sound kind of silly, but there is something that’s really bothering me, Dylan.” He slid his hand out from under mine, leaving my hand on his thigh, so he could fish his phone out of his jacket, and then pausing to think out his words before he continued again. “So, I’m a musician, and I’m in a band. That’s actually why I was in London, you see…for a couple of shows, which were great, by the way. Both shows were sold out, and it was really cool and humbling that people came from far and wide to see us.”

“That’s awesome, Martin!” I said with a grin. “Congratulations! Do you have any more shows planned?” 

He shrugged. “Not yet, but we’re working on it. We hope to do a tour this fall, and we’re waiting for things to fall into place.”

I gave his thigh a gentle squeeze. “Well, I hope everything works out.” 

His eyes move from mine to the hand I had on his thigh, and then back to my eyes again. “Thank you…so do I!”

I raised an eyebrow. “So, if everything in London went so well, what has you so down?”

Martin chuckles nervously again before letting out a deep sigh. “Not everything went as well as it sounds, unfortunately. First, I’m newly single, so there’s that.” 

I groaned sympathetically. “Oh no! I’m so sorry to hear that, Martin!” 

He rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. “Thanks. Yeah, it happens, I guess. And then to add insult to injury, I was looking at pictures of our shows on Instagram, and I…” He enters the security code on his phone, and starts flipping through his feed. “This is the part that might sound silly, but I…I’ve gained some weight over the past year or so, and I didn’t realize how much until I saw the pictures of myself that were posted by fans.” He angles his phone so I can see the posts, bringing his mug to his lips for a quick gulp before setting it down on the bar to free up that hand. He points at his stomach in one of the pictures. “ _That_ hasn’t always been there…” He next points to his chin in the same picture. “…and there’s only supposed to be one of those.” He scrolls a few posts down to a picture that I thought he looked really good in. “See? I almost look pregnant in this one. Fuck, I look awful.” The line between his eyebrows deepened as he grimaced at the images of himself. 

This was not what I was expecting at all. As somebody who had struggled with weight, I could relate. While I was on the other side of it now, it was still something that I understood all too well. But at the same time, he carried it well, and he was incredibly attractive. I hated seeing him so down on himself over it. “I’m guessing this hasn’t always been an issue for you then…?” I cautiously asked. 

His eyes widened as he flipped into the photo gallery on his phone and searched for something. “No, this is a first for me, Dylan. I actually used to be quite skinny, believe it or not.” He found what he was looking for and showed me an old picture of himself with some friends. “See?” 

I nodded. “Sure, but how long ago was that, Martin?” 

He shrugged. “I don’t know, probably like fifteen years or so?” 

I nodded again. “How old are you now?” 

Martin slipped his phone back into his pocket. “I’m 37, and obviously my metabolism isn’t what it once was.” 

I gave him an understanding smile. “It happens, unfortunately. I’m not trying to minimize how you’re feeling about this, Martin, because I _do_ understand, but…do you want to know what I think?” 

His eyes met mine, and his eyebrows arched, his curiosity piqued. “Sure…what do you think, Dylan?” 

I narrowed my eyes as I scrutinized the man before me. “I think that you don’t know just how attractive you are, Martin.” 

He threw his head back and laughed as if I had told him the most hilarious joke on the planet. “Yeah, right…! Are you sure you don’t have somebody else in mind?” He gestures at his stomach, and then at his chin. “You seriously think this chub is attractive?” 

“Honestly, Martin,” I began as I looked him up and down. “I never would’ve noticed had you not pointed it out. And even now that you have, I still just see _you_ for the incredibly good-looking man that you are.” 

Martin lifted an eyebrow as he peered at me. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” 

I smirked. “Absolutely.” 

His head tilted curiously. “You’re really serious, aren’t you, Dylan?” 

I chuckled. “As a heart attack, Martin. I’m incapable of insincere flattery. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” 

He leaned back slightly against the back of his stool, studying me. “Huh. Interesting.” 

I took a sip of my wine, and then turned my attention back to Martin. “So, are you staying with your friends while you’re in town, or…?” 

Just when I thought his already-arched eyebrow couldn’t go any higher, it did. “No, I have a room upstairs, actually.” 

I contemplated for a moment, and then I leaned forward towards him, beckoning for him to do the same, which he obliged. What I next whispered in his ear was most unlike me, but I felt like it needed to be done. “How about we go up to your room, and you let me show you _just_ how hot I think you are?”

I slowly pulled away, watching his reaction as I reached for my wine glass again, taking another sip. His eyes widened as a blush crept across his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He ran his fingers through his hair, and then he continued to gaze at me in silence. 

“Well…?” I raised an eyebrow at him as I took a sip of wine. 

Martin momentarily looked away, but then he met my eyes again. “Are you…are you serious, Dylan?” 

I smirked. “Mmm-hmm.” 

He bit his lip, and then slowly nodded. “Alright. I’ll take you up on that.” 

I winked at him. “I was hoping you would.” I signaled to the bartender, and asked him for our tabs when he walked over a minute later. We settled up, and then headed for Martin’s room with my luggage in tow. A trip across the lobby, a few floors up, and just down the hall, we reached our destination. He retrieved his key card from his pocket, swiped it, and opened the door once it unlocked. He gestured for me to enter, and then he followed. 

We both got situated, removing our shoes and putting them near the door, tossing our overcoats over the chair in front of the desk, and then removing the jackets we both wore. I saw a multitude of tattoos on his strong arms, and I was sure they were all significant in their own way, and that each had a story behind them that I would likely never hear. 

We stood before each other. I ran a finger over the inked skin on his right arm, and I could feel him watching me. “Are you sure about this, Dylan?” 

My eyes moved from his tattoos to his blue orbs. I nodded. “Are you?” 

He nodded as well. “Yeah…” 

I put my hands on his chest, and continued to look up at him. “This is for your own good, Martin. You need this. It’s a very important lesson for you to learn, okay?” 

He smirks as he wraps his arms around my waist. “Well, thank you for sacrificing yourself for my benefit.” 

I returned his smirk. “I’m serious, Martin. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. Please just go with it, alright? Even if you feel uncomfortable.”

He nods. “Okay, I’ll do my best.” 

“Punishments may be involved if you don’t,” I semi-jokingly warned, to which he chuckled. 

“Like what? A spanking?” 

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Do you really want to find out?” 

His eyebrows shot up his forehead and his eyes twinkled mischievously. “It depends, Dylan. I mean, who doesn’t enjoy a good spanking once in awhile?” 

I couldn’t help but giggle. “Proceed at your own risk then, Martin,” I teased as I bit my bottom lip and waggled my eyebrows at him. 

His eyes crinkled as he smiled down at me. “You know, I think I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” 

I tapped him on the chest. “Wait a second! One more thing that just needs to be said. I’m only here for the night, and I’m not looking for anything. And you? You’re on the rebound, so you’re definitely not in the market for anything either. Let’s just recognize this for what it is, and enjoy it accordingly, alright?”

He nodded. “Alright, Dylan. Fair enough. May I kiss you now?” 

“Please do…” 

I watched as he lowered his head to bridge the gap caused by our height difference, and I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine in a firm but tender kiss. His lips parted, and I felt his tongue against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, teasingly running my tongue along his. Martin’s hands move to each side of my face, and our kiss shifts from playful to intense. Our tongues tangled together as we explored each other’s mouths. His lips were soft and his kisses were intoxicating, and I pulled him back in when he attempted to break the kiss. We finally did need to come up for air though, and the kiss came to an end soon after. 

He started to reach for the light switch to turn the lights off, but I stopped him: this was part of his lesson. It might be uncomfortable, and he might be left feeling vulnerable by me seeing him naked, but he needed to see that there would be no judgment, that I wanted him as he was, his perceived flaws and all. I wanted him to own it, not apologize or be embarrassed by it, because confidence is hotter than hell. And I was _more than happy_ to help him build his confidence. 

Martin gripped the bottom of my shirt, lifting it up and then over my head, discarding it on the floor. I reached behind myself and unhooked my bra. He slid the straps down my arms, and tossed it in the vicinity of my shirt. He hovered over me, and then slowly went down on one knee, resting his forehead against the area just below my breasts. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head. 

He lifted his head and looked up at me, his large ringed hands moving to cover my breasts, gently kneading and caressing my flesh. His mouth replaced one of his hands as he slowly ran his tongue around my areola before slowly and deliberately taking my nipple into his mouth. He alternated breasts, lavishing them with his undivided attention, and I made sure he knew I was enjoying his ministrations, whispering words of encouragement, telling him how amazing it felt. 

Before he made his way back to a standing position, he removed my jeans and panties, casting them off in the direction of my shirt and bra. He then returned to his feet, pulling me tight against his body and covering my mouth with his in a heated kiss. I could feel a sizable bulge in his jeans against my stomach. I wedged a hand between us and stroked him through the fabric of his jeans; I could tell that he was thick, and while I was wet before, I was almost dripping now. 

I pulled away enough to create some space between us so I could work his button and zipper while we teased each other with playful kisses. I shimmied his tight jeans down around his thighs, freeing his rock hard cock. I saw him reach for his t-shirt, and then drop his hands as he reconsidered. I looked up at him as I attempted to wrap my hand around the base of his member, my fingers unable to touch my thumb due to his girth. “Off with the shirt, Martin. Please?” He sighed, and followed with a nod as he again reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and off, tossing it on the floor by my pile of clothes. I smiled approvingly at what I saw. “Thank you…” 

I slowly stroked him from base to tip and back repeatedly, watching him bite his bottom lip as his eyes closed and his head lolled back. My other hand moved behind his head, pulling him down so our lips could meet. His tongue found its way into my mouth, and our tongues entangled in a sloppy and passionate kiss. I forced myself to remove my hand from his perfect dick; I’d be giving it plenty more attention shortly, but there were other things that needed to be done first before I could savor his amazing member. 

Breaking our kiss, I left a trail of wet kisses along his jawline, down his neck, down to his chest, continuing with a trail from one side of his chest, sparsely covered with hair, to the other, and then down his abdomen. I could feel him shift uncomfortably as I approached his stomach. I sunk to my knees and looked up at him with a reassuring smirk on my face. His hand moved from his side to cup my cheek, his thumb running along my bottom lip as he gazed down at me. He nudged my lips apart, and my tongue greeted his thumb, wrapping around it and pulling it farther in my mouth. His eyes darkened at the sight. 

After that little preview of things to come, I picked up where I left off on my journey down his body, encountering some hair as I approached his navel. I had had far hairier lovers in the past, and actually didn’t mind body hair in the least bit, so this was nothing. I continued my trail of kisses down his belly, watching him watch me as I went. He shifted uncomfortably again as I focused on the area, averting my gaze, and I wished I had more than one night with him to instill in his mind that he’s still an incredibly attractive man, extra weight or not. 

I wasn’t above some hijinks in the bedroom, so I planted my lips on his belly and blew a raspberry, which immediately got his attention. The look on his face was priceless, and I couldn’t contain my laughter. He looked at me incredulously. “Did you really just do that, Dylan?” I nodded as I continued to laugh. “I…I was tr-trying to g-get your attention!” I tried to explain. 

He reached down, grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me to my feet, and I squealed and giggled as he bent forward slightly and tossed me over his shoulder. “Oh, _now_ you’re going to get it!” he threatened, and I wondered to myself if it was a threat or a promise. While one arm secured me so I wouldn’t fall, he used the other to firmly swat my ass as he walked towards the bed. I let out a small yelp amid my giggles as his hand remained on my ass cheek, caressing the stinging skin. 

Reaching our destination, he playfully threw me atop the mattress, sternly telling me to stay put while trying not to laugh himself before walking into the bathroom for a moment. I heard him rustle through a bag, and then he returned with a box of condoms, setting them on the nightstand next to the bed. I was on my back with my elbows propping me up as I watched him. I noticed that he must’ve kicked his pants off the rest of the way while he was in the bathroom, because they were nowhere to be found. He joined me on the bed, and then straddled my hips. He hovered over me, taking my arms and securing my wrists over my head against the mattress with his left hand. With his other hand, he feathered his fingers down my arm to my armpit, causing me to jump as I’ve always been quite ticklish. A huge grin spread across his face once he saw my reaction. “So, that’s how you want to play, Dylan?” 

I giggled nervously as his fingers dragged from my armpit to my neck, and I jumped again when they reached where my neck met my shoulder. He took a break from tormenting me, dipping his head down for a hungry kiss. But mid-kiss, his fingers started moving again. He dragged them down my neck and upper chest, stopping at my left breast. Martin gently tweaked my nipple between his thumb and his forefinger, and I moaned into his mouth. 

His fingers continued down my body, and his mouth replaced his fingers on my nipple. I felt his digits move down my side, and all I could do was anticipate what was to come as my sides at the waist were the most ticklish of all. And sure enough, he grabbed my side where it was most vulnerable, tickling me while I laughed so hard I almost cried. I had no choice but to take it, because I was still trapped under him. His mouth lost its focus around my nipple as he started to laugh as well. 

He finally stopped tickling me, and then his mouth moved back up to mine. His grip on my wrists relaxed, and I was finally able to move my arms. They remained above my head, however, because he intertwined his fingers with mine while we continued to kiss. For the first time, I was aware of how heavy his cock was on my abdomen, and I recalled how badly I wanted to wrap my lips around it. Our lips separated, and he rested his forehead against mine, looking down at me. “You sure you can’t stay a few days longer, Dylan?” he whispered. 

I wished I could, but then what? Then comes the inevitable task of saying “good-bye” anyway. “Sorry, Martin, I can’t,” I whispered back. 

He sighed as he shifted his position, unstraddling me and settling on his side to my right, drawing random shapes on my abdomen as he gazed down at me. “It just seems like such a waste to have so much fun with somebody, and then never see them again.” I cupped his cheek in my hand and ran my thumb against his lips. “It just makes the memory that much sweeter, Martin.” 

Martin kissed my thumb, and then shook his head. “Bittersweet is more like it.” 

I moved my hand to the back of his head and pulled him back down to me. A few tentative kisses later, we were back to where we were before. His hand was still on my abdomen, but then it started to migrate south. I spread my legs to give him access, and a few moments later, I felt his fingers moving along my slit. He moaned into my mouth when he felt my wet heat, and then broke the kiss. “Oh fuck, Dylan…you’re so wet for me. That’s so damn hot, love…” 

His mouth latched on to one of my nipples, and he slid a finger inside of me. He added a second soon after, and curled his thick fingers just so, properly stimulating my g-spot and working his magic. When his thumb found my clit, it didn’t take long for me to come undone. I rode out my orgasm, and then he removed his fingers, bringing them to his mouth for a taste. He moaned in approval at my essence, and started moving so he could be in position to go down on me. I reached out and stopped him. “Wait, Martin…I want to take care of _you_. Please?” 

He raises an eyebrow mischievously. “How about we take care of _each other_ , Dylan?” 

I smirked. “Twist my arm, why don’t you?” He chuckled in response as he lay on his back and motioned for me to come over. I rolled onto my hands and knees, and crawled towards him, stopping at his lips for an upside-down kiss, before proceeding. I took my time on my journey, something he took advantage of when my breasts in his face by lavishing even more attention on my nipples. I continued downward, down his abdomen, down his belly, and finally, to his glorious length. Just as I was about to lick a bit of precum that had oozed from his slit, I felt his tongue swirling around my clit, and I was instantly distracted. I cursed under my breath and tried to find my bearings. I was finally able to focus on the task at hand, and I savored the precum as I teased his head with the tip of my tongue before wrapping my lips around his cock and taking him in as far as I could until I felt him hit the back of my throat. I took his balls in my hand, fondling and massaging them as I bobbed my head up and down along his length. 

Every so often, his concentration on what he was doing to me would falter because of what I was doing to him, and vice versa. He extracted another orgasm from me, but stopped me before I could do the same to him because he wanted to fuck me. 

I unmounted his face and settled onto my back again, propping myself on my elbows as he sat up and reached for the condoms that awaited us on the nightstand. He opened the box and removed a condom, tossing the box within arm’s reach on the bed. Martin then used his teeth to tear open the wrapper before proceeding to sheath himself with the latex. 

He got on his knees between my legs as we exchanged lustful glances, taking his cock in his hand and teasing it along my slit from my entrance to my clit and back again, before slowly guiding himself inside of me, finally bottoming out and pausing so I could adjust to his girth and so he wouldn’t cum instantly because of how tight I felt around him. Martin then started to move, rolling his hips as he slid in and out of me. His hands explored my body while he fucked me, one hand moving down to my clit, rubbing it gently at first, and then gradually more and more vigorously as he gauged my moans. The combination of his cock filling me completely and his thumb against my clit pushed me over the edge again, and he fought back against his own overwhelming desire to cum himself.

Martin leaned forward over me, supporting himself on his elbows and forearms as he took my nipples in his mouth, one at a time, and then dragged his tongue up my chest and neck until his mouth covered mine in a heated kiss. He looked so serious as he concentrated on his thrusts, his every move calculated and deliberate to bring us both optimal pleasure. He warned me that he was getting close, and his thrusts picked up speed, gradually growing less steady and more erratic, the closer he got to unraveling. 

He gritted his teeth, and guttural sounds escaped him as he felt his coil getting tighter and tighter, thrusting harder and harder, fucking yet another orgasm out of me in the process. That last climax proved to be his end; he couldn’t fight against the sensation of my walls contracting against him, willing him to cum. He threw his head back, his face contorted, and let go. He collapsed on top of me after a few final thrusts, burying his face between my neck and shoulder as he came down from his high. I wrapped my arms around him, running my fingernails lightly up and down his back as I recovered from my own orgasm. 

We went a couple more rounds that night before we stopped so we could get some sleep. And in the morning, we got one more round in before I had to get ready. I checked my flight status, and the snow back home must’ve ended because my flight was on-schedule. He flipped through his phone and we bantered back and forth after I emerged from a much-needed shower. He told me a bit about his band, and played me a couple songs from his phone, and I was certain I had heard one on the radio during my time in Sweden. When it was almost time for me to leave, I sat down on the bed by him. He took my phone, opened the Instagram app, and pulled up his band’s page before tapping “follow”. He then went to his own phone, pulling up his band’s IG account, and followed me back. He winked at me with a smirk. “There…track me down if we make it to America?” 

“No,” I began with a smirk playing on my lips. “I’ll track you down _when_ you make it to America.”

For the first time, I saw a full smile on his face, the seemingly ever-present line between his eyebrows virtually gone, and I felt like my work there was done; the weight of the world that he had carried on his shoulders last night no longer appeared to be present. I gave him a final kiss good-bye, and then I made my leave. 

I didn’t know much about his band, or whether or not they would, in fact, make it to America, but it at least made it sound like there was a possibility we’d see each other again, and I guess that was good enough for him. Regardless, we had something to remember each other by thanks to our night together in Stockholm.

**Author's Note:**

> This _might_ turn into a limited series as I do have a couple more related ideas. 
> 
> For those of you awaiting another chapter of _Ever Thine._ , I'm working on it ;)


End file.
